Una gota diferente
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: "Un payaso, un general, se aleja canturreado con voz chirriante. Yo soy un aliado, un subordinado suyo... Si a mí me trata así, ¿qué les hará a los enemigos?" POV de un pobre soldado.


**Una gota diferente**

–Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

Boca abajo en el suelo, clavado a él por el peso de la armadura, el dolor y el cansancio, mi limitado ángulo de visión sólo me permite ver unos zapatos estrambóticos que reconozco con poco esfuerzo; a pesar de que mi vista está borrosa.

–Ge- general...

Mi voz queda ensordecida por el fragor de la batalla que se libra a mi alrededor. Repito el gesto, aumentando el volumen, procurando ser escuchado. Pero el general me ignora. Y sigue contando.

–Quince... dieciséis... diecisiete... dieciocho...

–General... General, ¿Qué está contando?

La respuesta del general, con su horrible voz aguda y afeminada, me llega a los oídos por encima de los demás sonidos. Noto como acerca una mano a mi cabeza, una mano pálida de dedos alargados y huesudos, fuertes como tenazas.

–Cuento las gotas de sangre que brotan de la herida.

Y seguro que ha sonreído al decir esto; pero no puedo verlo desde mi posición. La mano que tiene en mi cabeza se cierra con fuerza, presionando la herida que tengo en ella, haciendo chirriar los huesos rotos del cráneo unos contra otros. He gritado, vaya que si he gritado. Pero aun chillando a tal volumen su voz suena más fuerte que la mía.

–¡Esa herida no tiene buena pinta; no, no, no!

Y puedo jurar por lo que más quiera que estaba negando con el dedo índice de su mano libre al canturrear su "¡no, no, no!". El dolor ha regresado a mí con más fuerza que nunca. Y él sigue contando con su voz aguda.

–Dime una cosa... ¿Cuántas gotas de sangre crees que han de brotar para que salga una diferente?

–¿U-una gota diferente? No entiendo la pregunta, general...

–A lo mejor si presiono con más fuerza, todo será más rápido.

Y hace lo que dice, porque el general es un hombre de palabra. Grito como nunca, hasta que mi voz me abandona, como si se hubiera roto. Pero el dolor sigue ahí.

-¡Veintinuevetreintatreinayunotreintaydos...!

Cuenta rápido la sangre que empieza a brotar a chorro, uniéndose a al charco de barro e inmundicia sobre el que estoy. Veo resbalar el líquido rojo ante mis ojos, y a través de él observo la cara pálida y la voz chirriante que cuenta con una sonrisa rara; afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo. Yo soy un aliado, un subordinado suyo... ¿Qué les hará a los enemigos?

–¡Cincuentoaycuatrocincuentaycincocincuentayseis...!

La presión es tal que noto como los huesos astillados arañan el músculo interior, y creo que mi cabeza se empieza a deformar. Algo se está rompiendo por dentro, con sonidos blandos y desagradables que me colapsan los oídos. El general parece emocionado, algo va a ocurrir; pero yo ya he dejado de distinguir entre la realidad y la alucinación. Hay un payaso con tenazas en lugar de manos, que cuenta gotas de líquido rojo con una voz asquerosamente aguda.

–¡Setentaysietesetentayochosetentaynueveochenta...! ¡UNA!

En medio del charco rojo cae una gota grisácea, como agua, que flota por encima... Un charquito gris en un charco rojo dentro de un charco marrón negruzco que apesta. Y un payaso con unos horribles zapatos manchados de marrón sucio que aplaude y se limpia las suelas en la espalda de un soldado con la cabeza destrozada.

Un payaso, un general, que se aleja canturreado con voz chirriante.

– ¡Ochenta, una! ¡Ochenta, una! ¡Hacen falta ochenta gotas de sangre para que salga una diferente!

 **¡Buenas! Este fic lo redacté ya hará tiempo, y lo tenía escondido en algún lugar del ordenador. Soy bastante fan de la saga Final Fantasy, sobre todo de los tres juegos que salieron para PlayStation (FFVII, FFVIII y FFIX); pero he jugado la tercera, cuarta y sexta entrega de la saga también. Aunque estos no me han llegado tanto, reconozco que hubo un personaje que me fascinó desde el minuto uno: Kefka.**

 **Kefka es el Joker del Final Fantasy, un psicópata que hace las cosas porque quiere y porque puede. Al igual que el Joker, se hace querer de forma rara. No merece amor ni cariño ninguno; pero de algún modo se lo gana. Y como el príncipe bufón, los demás malos del Final Fantasy cuentan historias suyas de terror a la lumbre del fuego. Solo cuando se atreven.**

 **En fin, un pequeño aporte para aumentar el pequeño fandom de esta entrega en español.**


End file.
